


Post War-Games ficlet

by SharpestRose



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose





	Post War-Games ficlet

  
He's a little taller than her, and warm, and his cape feels thinner than any Steph's worn since the earliest times she went out. She sobs against his collar.

He doesn't feel like somebody who's dead but, then again, neither does she.

Stepping back, she wipes her cheeks. The gauntlets are real and solid and vivid against her skin.

"Sorry," she says. "I've had a rough night."

"It's okay," he answers. His voice is deeper than Tim's.

"I'm Steph."

"Jason." He pauses. "I'd say 'glad to meet you', but I'd be lying."

She's wearing the cape with the extra-high collar. Figures. At least it doesn't itch anymore.

Steph turns to look at Batman. "He really did think of me as Robin, huh?"

"Yeah." Jason nods. He's looking at Batman too, and Steph doesn't try to read the expression on his face.

His mask is black. It seems strange that there's something, anything, in that bright old-fashioned costume that's fiercer than her own uniform. Maybe some things don't change as much as people think.

"Nobody else did." She hopes that doesn't sound like a sulky thing to say. It just seems dumb to hold onto little lies, now.

"Wanna know a secret?" Jason looks at her again. "In Tim's head? 'Robin' brings up a picture of Dick Grayson."

"That's... Nightwing?"

Jason nods. "So don't sweat what other people thought. _You_ knew you were Robin. Batman knew. That's all that matters."

Steph bites her lip and forces herself to look directly at the bed. It makes her gasp, and almost start crying again. "I'm so _still_ ," she says quietly.

Jason rests a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"I'm worried about my Mom." Steph closes her eyes behind her mask. She can't look at Batman looking at... at the bed.

"You think she'll be okay?"

"No."

"I'm -"

"Yeah, sorry, I know," she snaps, then softens. "Sorry."

"It's cool, I can take it." He smiles. There are all kinds of things in the expression, but the one Steph appreciates the most is understanding.

Batman's shoulders are shaking. He's holding her hand. It looks like it belongs to a doll.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Steph whispers. Jason takes her hand, and they're in the park where she used to sit on the swings when she needed to have a long think.

"Wow. Can I do that?"

Jason nods. "Among other things."

"Any of those other things remotely useful for crime fighting?"

He laughs. "Once a Robin, always a Robin."

"Oh, like I bet you're any different," she snorts.

"Wanna be my sidekick, Steph?"

Now it's her turn to laugh, just a little. It feels good to do. "Despite the fact that I'm the one literally wearing the pants here?"

"You're also the one wearing the _skirt_ , Girl Wonder."

Steph very pointedly looks down at Jason's footwear, and wishes (not for the first time) that she could quirk one eyebrow behind a mask, like Tim can.

"Okay, okay." Jason holds his gloved palms up. "No sidekicks."

Steph nods, satisfied. "Good."

It's almost dawn. The park is still, and quiet, and empty.

"Wanna see what trouble we can get into?" Jason asks her.

Steph holds her hand out. "Yeah, Robin. I do."


End file.
